Avenger Gatling Cannon
The Avenger Gatling Cannon is a large, multi-barrelled, rotary ballistic cannon used by the combat walkers of the Questor Imperialis, the Imperial Knights, and by the Renegade Knights of the Questor Traitoris. The Avenger Gatling Cannon is similar to an oversized Assault Cannon and features multiple cyclic barrels that fire high velocity mass-reactive shells capable of tearing enemy infantry to ribbons and ripping through lightly-armoured vehicles. Well-placed shots from the weapon are even capable of penetrating thicker armour plate, blasting apart heavily armoured infantry and causing severe damage to battle tanks. When the Avenger Gatling Cannon fires at its maximum rate its spinning barrels move faster than the eyes can see. The weapon is used to stitch deadly patterns of death across the enemy's lines, turning entire groups of infantry into clouds of bloody mist, causing charges to falter and destroying entire attack columns of light vehicles. The Avenger Gatling Cannon is found most prominently on the Knight Crusader and Knight Warden classes of Knight armour. The Avenger is usually carried along with a melee weapon or another ranged weapon, and in some cases even another Avenger Gatling Cannon. The weapon is equipped with an under-slung Heavy Flamer that is used to engage enemy infantry that get too close, flush enemy infantry from cover, or destroy targets that would be a waste of the Avenger's ammunition. Variants Due to the sheer diversity of Knight Worlds and Forge Worlds in the Imperium, there exist a multitude of minor variants of the Avenger Gatling Cannon, each different from the last in a number of distinct ways. All known variants of the Avenger Gatling Cannon include: *'Six-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon' - The most common variant of the Avenger Gatling Cannon features six cyclic barrels in a cylindrical pattern. This type usually features an under-slung Heavy Flamer. *'Tri-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon' - An uncommon variant of the Avenger Gatling Cannon, this variant features only three barrels in a triangular pattern. This variant has a lower rate of fire than the more common six-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon. This variant sometimes lacks the under-slung Heavy Flamer. *'Quad-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon' - This uncommon variant features only four barrels in a square pattern. This variant has a lower rate of fire than the more common six-barrelled type. The quad-barrelled Avenger Cannon sometimes lacks the under-slung Heavy Flamer. *'Eight-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon' - This rare variant features eight total barrels in a cylindrical pattern. This variant possesses a higher rate of fire than the more common six-barrelled Avenger Gatling Cannon, and features reinforced plating around the ends of the barrels. The eight-barrelled Avenger Cannon sometimes lacks the under-slung Heavy Flamer. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (7th Edition), pp. 16, 21, 24, 29-30, 115 *''Warhammer 40,000: Index - Chaos'' (8th Edition), pg. 109 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' Issue #66 (02, May 2015), "Imperial Knight Warden," "Imperial Knight Crusader," & "Paladins & Errants," pp. 4-5, 10-12, 18, 64-65 *''Warhammer 40,000: Freeblade'' (Video Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III'' (Video Game) Gallery Warden Avenger Gatling Cannon.png|An Avenger Gatling Cannon as seen from the side AvengerGatlingCannon002.png|An Avenger Gatling Cannon as seen from the front AvengerGatlingCannon000.png|An Avenger Gatling Cannon firing during combat AvengerGatlingCannon003.png|An Avenger Gatling Cannon, its multiple barrels smoking from use es:Caballero (Imperio) Category:A Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Weapons